Team Angry Beavers
by dragonlord9292
Summary: Semi-Crack fic. Take the usual team RWBY and a new odd ball team, mix in some references and general craziness, you get what seems to be a fun year at beacon. but new enemies have followed, along with the old. how will this effect the school and the world at large. sorry if the summary sucks. OC team. Pairing undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyond my own OCs.

* * *

It was midday in the emerald forest, and today was a very special day. It was the initiation of the newest students to beacon, a hunter training school.

A place were young adult could come to hone their skills in combat, knowledge and the ability to survive in the wilds.

'_We are so lost'_

Of course before anything could be honed, one must first have the skill to begin with, which unfortunately one set of girls didn't have.

One was cover in a black dress with red trimming, a bright red cape and stockings, this is Ruby Rose.

The other was dressed in white, white blouse, white skirt, white jacket, and white hair. Her name is Weiss schnee.

After a half hour of walking in seemingly random directions, ruby decided to take a break and sit. Leading to the thought above.

Weiss on the other hand tried to prove her ability to find the correct way to the temple.

"It's definitely this way" and she walked about 4 feet before turning around," I mean… this way. It's definitely this way." Before turning around again and finally coming to a stop in front of her partner, "alright its official, we passed it."

Ruby got up with a huff," Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"I know exactly where we're going. We going to…the…forest temple." Weiss said not sounding all the confident.

Ruby merely sighs at her.

"oh stop it. It's not like you know where we are either."

"well at least I'm not acting like I know everything." Ruby defended herself.

Weiss seemed offended by what ruby said," what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and…" ruby stopped mid rant and turned her head," do you hear something?"

Off in the woods was a large rustling and voices, voices that were male and coming closer to the 2 girls.

"Man, that travel agent sucked. I mean what is the point of a map if nothing matches what you actually see." Voice 1 said.

"wait, what map are you talking about?" voice 2 asked.

"this one." Voice 1 said. The sound of paper being shifted sounds out.

"Bowen, this is a map of the Atlas amusement park." Voice 2 sounded shocked.

"right, and I haven't seen a single ride since we got here." The now named bowen said with disappointment.

A loud smack emanated for the direction of the voices.

"OWWW, what the hell Aaron!" bowen asked.

"that is for being an idiot. One, we're in vale not atlas, and two, I told you we were going to beacon, you know the hunter school? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING A MAP FOR AN AMUSEMENT PARK?" aaron demanded. And a few second the boy spoke again," ya know what, forget it. You're following me now, my sense of direction is much better."

"no it's not." Bowen complained.

Aaron replied back," at least I'm not following a useless map in the middle of the woods."

Finally the boys entered the small clearing that ruby and Weiss where standing in.

One was tall, almost 6'4", had a light complexion, short black hair, and wire glasses over forest green eyes. He was wearing dark green cargo pants, a light brown denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and what looked to be hiking boots. Strapped to his side were 2 hatchets, one red, and the other white.

The other was shorter but not by much about 6' even, he was lightly tanned with shaggy dirty blonde hair that reached to his shoulders. He wore loose black pants, a loose black shirt, and mid-calf black boots. Over his shoulders he had metal plates, and a larger one on his chest, all of them were a dark gray.

A weirder duo you couldn't find anywhere.

As they entered the clearing they saw the two girls there, and the blonde one decided to say something," hey, your sense of direction might not be crap after all, I mean it lead us right to 2 cute girls, much better then north or south." This was obviously bowen.

Weiss broke out of the shock of seeing two odd boys walk of the woods and marched over to them," cute girl? Do you know how I am?" she asked.

Bowen looked her up and down while putting his hand to his chin," let's see, all white outfit with the schnee dust logo on it. White hair, only really common in the schnee family, and a dust rapier similar to the one the schnee company showcased a prototype of a couple years ago." After each example Weiss beamed with more pride.

"You're Ron Jeremy right?"

Only to trip somehow without moving.

"W-What?" Weiss stammered.

Aaron smacked bowen in the back of the head." Ignore the stupid one. I'm aaron and he's bowen. Ya'll don't happen to know the way to the temple do ya?"

Walking over to the others ruby answered," nope." As she looked over the two a look of recognition came over her," hey, weren't you the two guys making a fuss on the airship yesterday?"

-_Flashback_-

_Ruby was standing next to her sister listening to the huntress who'd helped her a couple days ago with the robbery._

"_You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend to prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty…"_

_From the back of the ship someone was loudly talking," man this movie sucks. When do we get our peanuts?"_

"_there aren't any peanuts, just sit there for a few more minutes. We're almost there now."_

"_fine, but I'm definitely complaining to the captain when we get there. No peanuts? Forget that."_

-_Flashback End_-

Aaron scratched the back of his neck," yeah, not our best first impression."

"Hey aaron, don't these two look familiar too?" bowen asked while looking closely at the girls.

"now that you mention it, they do." Aaron leaned in closer," oh I know, they're the explosion twins!"

Weiss raised her eyebrow at the title they'd been given," explosion twins? What does that mean?"

"after we arrived yesterday, we decided to take in the school so we wouldn't get so lost later. Eventually we ended up near the courtyard when a big explosion went off. We went to take a look, and we saw to girls fights in the middle of a crater. That was you two wasn't it?" aaron pointed to weiss and ruby.

At this Weiss got angry again," it was this dolt's fault. She knocked over my dust supplies and then sneezed into the cloud, nearly killing us."

"nice." Bowen complimented.

"hey I already said I was sorry about that." Ruby said angrily, why couldn't this girl just drop it already.

Aaron coughed into his fist, trying to get everyone to stop arguing," since, no one here really knows which why we should go, I suggest that we just choose a direction neither of us have cover and get going. If we sit here too long grim are likely to start showing up."

"fine, but we're not stopping if you fall behind. Go it?" weiss stated.

Bowen and aaron just nodded, then aaron waved his hand as if to stay 'lead the way'.

With that the now group of 4 started into the forest, never noticing the feather that fell into the clearing soon after they left, or saw that if was massive.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest was another pair of students, this time thou it was one guy and one gal.

The boy was of average height, below average form for a huntsman and seemed very clumsy. With his blonde hair, blue jeans, and armor, jaune arc just didn't have the look of a great warrior that people thought of when they think of huntsman.

The girl on the other hand looked like something out of history, bronze chest piece, shin guards, arm guards, and headpiece gave her the feel of a gladiator of old. Add on the shield and sword, and this was not someone to take lightly. Pyrrha Nikos was a name known world over, thou whether for her tournament wins or time on the front of a cereal box is anyone's guess.

Moving on, the two of them were currently ending a very important talk about aura.

"…it's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is your own. You have a lot of it" Pyrrha said as she recovered from using so much of her energy unlocking jaune's aura. Hopefully they wouldn't run into any grimm anytime soon.

Jaune looked down at his hands, see that there was a white glow coming from them," wow". He looked up and see that Pyrrha was looking better and decided that they should get moving," thanks Pyrrha, this will definitely help out here, but we should probably get going. Those shots we heard were close by."

"Right" she nodded and took the lead, walking towards were they hoped the temple was.

They walk for another 10 minutes or so, before jaune spoke up, looking around as if searching for something.

"Hey Pyrrha, before you mentioned the feeling of being watched. Is that supposed to still be there after your aura's unlocked?"

"no it's not." Pyrrha also started looking around, on guard now sensing the same thing that jaune was." Something is here so watc-JAUNE LOOK OUT!"

"whaaaaAAHHH" where jaune had been there was now a large hole in the ground, 8 feet deep and 6 across. A pitfall trap, and there at the bottom was jaune rubbing his head from the fall.

From a tree further along the path that jaune and Pyrrha were walking dropped two figures.

Pyrrha got into a battle ready stance as she finally noticed the figures rushing towards the hole, at least until one of them spoke.

"a blonde idiot has fallen in victor's hole, a celebration I say." Said the now named victor. Victor was a boy of 19, with shaggy blue hair and a slim form. He wore a sleeveless yellow overcoat that he left open, and no shirt underneath. On his lower half he had regular blue jeans and white combat boots, but around the neck of the boots seemed to be ammo belts. Across his chest was a strap that attacked to a red pack that rested near his tailbone.

The other person was far more intimidating. On his head was a helmet, segmented vertically for folding down over the face the only feature being the eyes which were small black lenses, making it impossible to see the eyes underneath. Their chest was armored as well, heavy black steel with a small control console on the left breast. The arms were covered in the same segmented metal as the helmet, but on the right forearm was what looked like a computer screen. Their legs were incased in the black steel, same as the chest plate, and strapped to their back was…a pitchfork.

The armored person made several gestures towards his partner.

"what do you mean that this isn't an idiot, he fell in the hole did he not greg?" victor asked.

More gestures.

"yes, you have a point. Very well, no celebration." Victor said before looking back down the hole at jaune. "hello, blonde-boy, do you require assistance getting out of victor's hole?"

Jaune called back up at him, "if you wouldn't mind."

"very well." Victor bent down and extended his hand to jaune, once jaune grabbed it he hauled him up with a grunt. Then dusting jaune off he said," there we go, no harm done. Here take this as apologies." From his pack, victor pulled a large turnip and handed it to jaune.

Jaune collapsed under the weight of the big vegetable.

"so who are you two, I am Victor, son of a Shepard. This is Greg." Victor asked.

Pyrrha finally relax after seeing that these were fellow students, "hello, I'm Pyrrha and this is jaune." Pointing to herself and her partner.

Victor nodded," so you are partners, yes?"

"of course, same as you." Pyrrha said.

Shaking his head victor pointed at greg's mask," his eyes are cover, so there is not contact of the eyes, thus we are not partners."

Confused jaune asked," why wouldn't you want a partner, isn't that the whole point of this test?"

Greg made several gestures with his hands before victor answered," he says that he is mute, making communication difficult. So he decided to wait to find a partner that could handle it. Apparently I was the third person to find him."

"so that why he hasn't said anything, makes sense." Jaune nodded.

"well we should get going, we still need to get to the temple and collect one of the artifacts." Pyrrha said

Greg turned to victor and nodded.

"we shall accompany you then. We too need the artifact." Victor said.

"ok. You wouldn't happen to know which way the temple is would you?" jaune scratched his, embarrassed that they were a little lost.

Victor looked towards the sun before crouching down, "no but I will ask." He then scooped up a handful of dirt and held it to his ear.

Pyrrha and jaune blinked at this.

"the temple is 500 meters that way" he points, "also, there are several people there now, cooking beets."

"um, victor? You do know that that's dirt right?" jaune said slowly.

Victor dropped the dirt and stood quickly," foolish youth, the soil knows all. The ability to speak to the soil has been passed down for generations."

"if you say so. Guess were going that way." Jaune pointed in the same direction that victor had pointed.

The quartet started walking.

* * *

20 minutes later the group came upon a cave with symbols and pictures draw around the entrance.

"think this is it?" jaune asked Pyrrha before turning to victor with a grin, "hey victor mind asking the soil if this is the place?"

" I cannot head in clouds jaune-boy. The soil here is full of rocks and clay, they muffle the voice of the soil. But I will ask that large rock over there." Victor walked over to a big chunk of granite and pressed his ear to it.

"that's a boulder." Pyrrha said looking doubtful.

Victor shushed them," I must have silence, my rock speak is rusty… Either it says that this is the temple or they are serving tacos made of shoes at the school."

Jaune and Pyrrha share a look that shows their disbelief.

"lets go then, obviously this is the place, I mean who would waste shoes on tacos, they are far better in a casserole." Victor said.

Jaune quickly fashions a torch and the group enters the cave.

As they go further, Pyrrha looks around, not seeing anything that one would expect to see in a temple, even an abandoned one. " guys I'm not so sure this is the right place."

"Pyrrha I already made the torch, could you humor us for five more feet?" jaune promptly drops it, plunging them into pitch blackness.

"do you feel that?" Pyrrha asks.

"soul crushing regret?" jaune answered.

"nana's overgrown toenails?" victor added.

Suddenly before them was a large golden object, glowing and seemingly hovering in the air.

"that's the relic!" jaune said excitedly. But when he went to grab it, it moved away, and again he tried with the same result.

Victor wasn't so convinced," head of school ozpin said that there would be several relics, not one." Sensing movement close by he turned to greg," shine your moon-box ahead."

Just as greg activated a flashlight on his wrist, jaune finally grabbed ahold of the glowing object and was hoisted into the air.

The light showed that what jaune was hanging on wasn't the relic that they were looking for. It was the stinger of a very large, very pissed off deathstalker that after being hit with the light hissed and charged at the three hunters on the ground.

Victor, Pyrrha and greg in front with the only light, ran back the way they'd come and burst from the cave and turned around. The deathstalker broke thru the front of the cave with jaune still hanging onto the tail.

" oh why? Pyrrha, guys, this is not the relic. It's not." He said as he was whipped back and forth by the angry deathstalker.

Pyrrha looked worried," jaune whatever you do don't let…" suddenly jaune was launched over the trees and out of sight,"…go."

Shading his eyes, victor watched as jaune flew away, " jaune flew faster then my father's shoe on bath night."

Greg tapped them both on the shoulder and pointed back at the deathstalker that had finally stopped thrashing about and seemed to stare at them. Pyrrha and victor got into ready stances, preparing to fight, but greg spun them around and pushed them, sending a clear message.

Don't fight, run.

So the three rushed off in the direction that jaune had been thrown, with the deathstalker hot on their tails.

Not knowing that they were finally going in the correct direction.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter in my new story. feel free to send me comments on things you liked or didn't, anything helps in making this story better. thx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyond my own OCs.

* * *

"Heads Up" a red blur plummeting towards the ground. Ruby was falling and couldn't stop herself from hitting the rapidly approaching ground.

_Hey there's the temple, at least we finally found it_. Not that this was much of a comforting thought. She stopped to think of how it had gotten to this point.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

A large nevermore flew over the emerald forest. The king of the skies, none would dare challenge him. So confident in this, he only dimly registered the four insects clinging to him.

Of course these weren't actually insects, they were 4 huntsman hitching a ride. How they got onto the nevermore without immediately alerting it is a long and exciting story. One for another time.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" weiss shouted over the wind that was blowing. She and ruby were hang on near the tail feathers of the giant bird grimm.

The red haired girl just looked back at her partner," we're fine. Stop worrying."

"I am so far from worrying." The heiress couldn't believe the attitude of her partner, being so carefree at a time like this.

Ruby wasn't sure if weiss was being positive or negative with her last comment," in a good way?"

Weiss glared at her, "In a bad way! In a very bad way!" she heaves a sigh before looking around," now where did those two dolts get off too?"

"Up there" ruby points at the wings, or were they connected to the body anyway.

While ruby and weiss were hanging on for dear life, bowen and aaron sat cross legged, looking mildly bored as they faced each other.

In their hands were 7 cards each.

* * *

"Got any twos?" Aaron asked as he looked at his hand, not a single pair, and they'd been at this for 5 minutes.

Bowen just smiles like a loon," go fish."

Yes they were playing go fish on the back of a giant bird.

Aaron threw his hands up," AARGGH. How? I've called every number in the deck, even the face cards, so how do you not have any of them?"

Bowen just shrugged.

"Ya know what let me see your hand, you've got to be cheating or something." Aaron grabbed the cards that bowen held out.

"Nope, I'm just that good." Bowen started laughing.

Aaron didn't say anything as he looked at the cards that Bowen had, he'd forgotten something very important.

His friend was an idiot.

Bowen's cards were, a blue reverse Uno card, a wild draw 4, a business card for someone in vacuo, a mathematics quick reference card, a blue-eyes white dragon, a coupon for a simple wok, and an autographed glynda goodwitch trading card.

"I don't even want to know how you got these cards from my deck, but I give up. You win again." Aaron sighed.

Bowen patted aaron on the shoulder," come on don't be like that. Let's go again, best 2 out 3."

"Alright." Bowen was his best friend so why not, plus there wasn't much else to do right now.

As all that was going on, the two girls were discussing how to get off the nevermore.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby was looking down, it wasn't any different to how they got into the forest to begin with.

Weiss also looked down, "what are you insane?" she turned to see that ruby had already jumped," oh you insufferable little red…!"

* * *

Thinking back, maybe jumping from the nevermore wasn't the best idea. But hindsight didn't help in this case.

Ruby was pretty close to the ground now, she could see two people standing next to the temple. One with yellow hair, probably her sister yang, and the other one had black hair, most likely her sister's partner.

"Heads Up" ruby shouted, this way at least she wouldn't hurt anyone in her final moment.

She projected her aura to its maximum to lessen the blow, maybe she'd get lucky. Suddenly she was struck from the side by a white and blonde blur that sent both her and whatever hit her into a tree, effectively saving her life.

Dazed and confused, all ruby could see were little cartoon beowolves and stars," what was that?" shaking her head to hopefully clear her vision, ruby looked again and saw her friend jaune hanging upside down above her.

"Hey ruby." He sighed.

Down by the temple yang and blake were looking at the tree were ruby and jaune had landed.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake said with only mild worry.

"I…" yang was interrupted by several explosions on the other side of the tree line.

Rushing out was an ursa, a large bear grimm, but instead of attacking it looked like it was running away from something, or someone.

After a final explosion the ursa gave up and fell forward, dead as a post. And rolling off of its back was an orange haired bubbly girl with a giant hammer.

The girl got up looking disappointed," ah it broke." Getting back on top of the ursa she saw that it wasn't just tired like she thought, it was dead," eeewwwww."

"Nora, please don't ever do that again." A thin boy wearing a green robe appeared from behind the ursa, clearly out of breath.

But nora wasn't there anymore, while her friend and been catching his breath she'd skipped over to the temple and had taken one of the relics, a rook chess piece, and started to sing.

~I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~

"NORA"

Oops. That was her partner calling, "Coming ren." Dropping the rook into her hand, nora bounced over to everyone else.

"did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" blake yet again being captain obvious.

Yang was still having trouble processing everything," I…"

On yet another side of the clearing, Pyrrha, victor and greg ran from the trees. Upon seeing jaune in the tree Pyrrha shouted," jaune!" Right before the deathstalker broke thru the trees behind them.

As it chased them it swiped at the group with its claws. Pyrrha jumped thru the opening of one claw, while victor rolled under the other. They raced around the edge of the field trying to get rid of their pursuer and get to the others.

Up in the tree, ruby finally came to her senses and noticed the danger that was closing in on them. She jumped down and headed over to the temple.

Yang saw her sister head towards her, "Ruby?"

"Yang!" ruby said excitedly and prepared to hug her sister.

"Nora!" only for this odd girl to interrupt.

Watching the deathstalker and the team that it was chasing, blake decided to point it out in her usual fashion," did they just run all this way with a deathstalker on their tail?"

Yang had had enough of all the strangeness that had occurred in the last minute, her hair burst into flames and her eyes turned a burning red," Ugh, I can't take it anymore. Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Tick…ti…

"uh, yang?" apparently the answer to that was no, as ruby tapped her sister's shoulder and pointed up.

There was nevermore, coming closer, and still hanging on to it was weiss, aaron and bowen. Well weiss was hanging on it, aaron and bowen were still playing their game.

* * *

"any dust to dawn coupons?"

"yeah, one, man you suddenly got really go at this."

"I know."

* * *

Weiss apparently had fallen off of the leg and was clutching to the tip of one of the talons. "how could you leave me?"

"I said jump." Ruby shout up to her.

Blake noted how exactly weiss was hanging on," she's going to fall."

"she'll be fine." Ruby had the upmost confi…

"she's falling." Ren said with the same deadpan as blake.

Indeed weiss's grip had finally given out and she was falling.

Everyone was watching her fall towards them, similar to how ruby had come down a few minutes ago.

Jaune still up in the tree saw this and jumped out to catch her, trying to be sauve and have a moment, but had forgotten that gravity didn't care about moments. So now but jaune and weiss were falling but they were close enough to the ground to not be injured too much. Jaune landed first, with weiss landing on him.

"my hero." Weiss said while checking her nails, like she hadn't nearly fell to her death.

"my back." Jaune whined.

Behind them the deathstalker closed in on the team that had kept head out it till now, with one final swing of its claws it knocked them away, right towards the others.

The first to be roused was victor, who groggily stood up and shook his friends "Greg, Pyrrha, up up, now is not the time to be sleeping, or we will be banished to the cupboard of the afterlife."

Yang, having calmed down look at the three," great the gangs all here, now we can all die together."

"not if I can help it." Ruby narrowed her eyes and ran at the deathstalker. As she ran she unfolded her scythe and fired behind her to increase her speed. Just as she neared the scorpion she was swatted back by a massive claw. She rolled into the landing, got up and turned back to the grimm. Now that she was up close and personal with the beast she saw just how BIG it was. She realized that she couldn't take it by herself so she shot out one of its eyes and high tailed it out of there.

This had the unfortunate effect of drawing the attention of the nevermore that was still nearby. It reared back and began firing a storm of feathers at the retreating girl, pinning her by her cloak. The barrage suddenly ended with a screech from the bird and it turned sharply and started to fly erratically. Apparently aaron and bowen had finally noticed the danger on the ground and started attacking the grimm to at least remove one opponent.

Yang was rushing to her sister, but so was the deathstalker.

The deathstalker got there first, seeing the one who'd taken one of its eyes, it drew back its tail with the deadly stinger, then shot it down at the trapped prey.

"Ruby!" yang yelled, but was suddenly passed by a white blur.

As the tail descended toward her ruby had closed her eyes, preventing her from see the same white blur but she still heard it.

"you are so childish."

It was weiss, kneeling next to her with her rapier jammed into the ground.

"And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I supposed I can be a bit difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit try to show off then I'll try being… Nicer."

Ruby looked down, tightening her grip on her scythe," I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to that I can do this."

"your fine." Weiss stood and turned to ruby and walked past her.

Whispering something about knees, ruby got up to look at what had happened to the scorpion. Weiss had encased the majority of the tail in a tower of ice, trapping for the moment, but it was already jerking about trying to get the tail loose. See this she could only look in awe,"whoa."

Rushing over to her sister, yang grabbed ruby in a hug," I'm so happy your okay." Before they gathered back with the others at the temple.

Suddenly a screech was heard coming closer.

"guys I think that bird is coming back. Do you think those two guys that were on it are ok?" jaune asked looking worried.

Ruby just shrugged," probably, bowen is kind of an idiot but aaron seems like he knows what he's doing. Either way there isn't much we can do for them right now."

"Aaron?" Pyrrha asked highly curious all of a sudden.

Ruby smacked your head," oh yeah, you didn't get to meet them, their these two boys me and weiss meet while in the woods. Aaron looked like some kind of archeologist or something, and bowen looks like an old time knight, just without the whole plate armor getup."

It looked like Pyrrha was about to ask something more before she was interrupted by greg signing something, so she decided against it. _I'll just have to find out after the test._

Victor translated," greg says that we should leave before the overgrown chicken returns to devour us."

Weiss nodded and pointed at the relics," there's no point in fighting these things. All we need to do is take one of these and get back to the cliff."

"run and live, that is a plan I can get behind." Jaune said. He walked over and grabbed the other gold rook piece, while ruby got the gold knight. Ruby stopped before walking away, with aaron and bowen still on the nevermore they'd never get one of the relics, thus failing the test, so she grabbed an extra and stored it in her pouch.

Pyrrha looked at victor, who made no move to collect a chess piece," victor, don't you need one of those as well? We won't get another chance to get them once we leave."

He merely puffed up his chest," fear not, shiny Pyrrha-girl, victor has held a relic long before the test began, so there is nothing to worry for."

Looking confused, Pyrrha just nodded her head. Neither noticed greg returning and stowing something in a pocket.

"time we left." Ren said.

Ruby nodded," right, let's go." She and jaune took the lead, guiding the other towards the cliffs till only blake and yang were left.

"what is it?" blake asked as she saw her partner's proud gaze.

Yang shook her head," it's nothing." Then they followed after their friends.

* * *

Near the cliff was another ruin of the ancient past of remnant. With columns, bridges and a tower, it was truly a wonder of architecture. This was were the group decided was the easiest way back up the cliff. As they neared the first bridge they saw the nevermore fly overhead, they dove into cover to keep it from seeing them.

The grimm was still flying oddly, which meant that their friends were still on the thing. Looking closely they could just barely see them. Aaron had out his hatchets and was striking the wing joint on the left side, while bowen was closer to the back of the head and was wielding…

"where did he get a flaming sword!?" weiss asked incredulously since she didn't remember him having any sort of weapon on him before, let alone a broadsword like the one he now held.

Blake looked around the cover as well," no idea, does it matter?"

Before weiss could answer from the tree they'd just come from came the deathstalker, piss off and thirsting for blood.

"Oh man, run!" jaune yelled and broke from cover.

The nevermore stopped to hover over the tower, its wings twitching from the strikes of the insects on its back,

Ren noticed this," nora distract it." Motions to the enemy in front of the group.

The barrage of feathers that quickly came did little to slow the orange haired girl, she then grabbed her transformed hammer, now a grenade launcher, and began peppering the bird. This proved too much for the bird and it swerved off to the side to get away.

Behind nora the deathstalker charged towards the seemingly inattentive girl, only to be blocked by ren and blake slashing at the face armor, giving nora enough time to get running with some help from weiss.

Now the only ones not on the bridge were ren and blake, to help Pyrrha changed her weapon to rifle mode and took several shots to stagger the monster while they got to the bridge. They made it with seconds to spare.

With the scorpion too large to fit on the bridge, it was stuck at the opening, but it was at that moment the nevermore made its return and destroyed the middle part of the bridge, stranding people on both sides. Ren, Pyrrha, blake, and victor where on the forest side, but they had little room to fight the scorpion now. While everyone else was near the tower now.

Jaune looked across the chasm that now separated him from his partner," man we've got to get over there, they need help."

Nora stood next to him," let's do this." A determined look in her eyes.

Gazing down, jaune quickly realized a problem with that thou," yeah, but I don't think I can make that jump."

Greg came on jaune's other side and mimed what looked like a pickaxe swing or… a hammer strike.

Nora caught on quick and knocked back jaune, while greg jumped back to the same place and drew his pitchfork. Nora then transformed her launcher back to the hammer, then proceeded to slam it into the fractured end of the bridge. This had the effect of catapulting jaune and greg across the gap, before she hopped on to the head of her hammer and pulled the trigger again and went sailing at the grimm to land a blow that damaged the remaining piece of bridge. The monster then knocked her back in to blake and sent the black haired girl tumbling down.

As blake fell she threw her sword at one of the columns of the old structure, attached to the hilt was a long ribbon that she used to swing herself up at the nevermore. She retracted the sword and attacked the underbelly before she twisted and landed near the top of the tower next to yang," it's tougher than it looks." Unexpectedly the giant bird looped overhead and did an extremely fast barrel roll, and something fell off heading straight for the top of the tower they were standing on.

It was aaron, finally off the grimm, and only mildly injured. The others still on the tower gathered around to make sure he was ok. "Ok, ow. That hurt like nobodies business."

Ruby was the first to speak," you going to be good? How did you even stay on that thing till now?"

"my semblance let me cling to the bugger, but it doesn't work quite as well as Bowen's. bloody moron's still on it." Aaron said.

Just as he spoke the nevermore flew near them, and they all look to bowen who had his now non-flaming sword stabbed into the neck," it's alright everyone, this is just the death throes. He'll drop soon." Before off it went again.

Weiss watched it fly off," he's joking right?"

"probably, he's still going to need some help. Regular attacks don't work very well on the body but the neck might be more vulnerable." Aaron picked up his hatchets from the dust near where he landed.

Yang pumped her arms down, readying her gauntlets," then let's give it some irregular ones."

Weiss chambered fire dust in her rapier, blake changed her sword into a pistol, same with ruby except instead of a pistol it was the oversized sniper. Aaron slammed his hatchets back to back then turned the bottom section of the handles. A trigger appeared near the twisted handle and the blades started to spin.

The nevermore began another run at the group. This time it was meet with a shower of bullets, fireballs, and what looked like bolts of lighting, but this did nothing to stop the bird from plowing thru the building they were all standing on, forcing them to scramble on the falling debris to a safe perch.

Weiss landed next to ruby see that all their attacks did next to no damage, "none of this is working!"

Ruby looked around for something that could help them defeat this beast before she got a crazy idea," I've got a plan. Cover me." And she sped off to tell the others.

* * *

Meanwhile jaune and his group were still battling the deathstalker. But with so little room it was not going well. Added on top of that was the section of bridge they were standing was starting to crumble, things were desperate.

Jaune was the first to notice the flooring underneath them was giving out," guys we've got to get off of here, anyway to push this thing back?"

"perhaps jauney boy, the son a shepard has many secrets, hold this thank you." Victor said as he took of his vest and handed it to jaune, before he crouched and a dark orange aura began to form around him.

"SHAKLAHA" And with a boom both he and the deathstalker were no longer in front of them, but over 100 feet back toward the forest. This regrettably was the final straw for the bridge, the part connecting it to the cliff broke and sent it tumbling down into the grey abyss below. Jaune and the others only had a few second to get back to solid land, but they did it.

The looked to were the dust cloud was obscuring both victor and the deathstalker, the cloud was dissipating and they saw a humanoid silhouette. There were two large protrusions on top of its head, but as the dust finally settled they saw it was victor, same as ever. The scorpion was beginning to stir and get to its feet.

"how does it not have a single scratch on it?" jaune asked after see no damage on the armored body.

"none of our weapons have a sharp enough point and power behind it to pierce the armor." Pyrrha noted.

Ren pointed up at the scorpion's tail," what about the stinger?"

Jaune nodded at the suggestion," that could work, but how do we get it to attack itself to get the stinger in place?"

Greg signed quickly and victor translated," leave it to us, greg says he has a plan, but it's crazier than my nana." The deathstalker shook its body, clearing its head and started towards its prey.

"do it, the rest of us distract and damage the connection to the stinger." Jaune said sounds more confident then he actually felt.

The scorpion swiped its claws at them, only for Pyrrha and jaune to deflect them with their shields. While greg jumped and landed on its back only to jump again, over the tail. He swung his pitchfork to the side and the prongs flew out, guided by wires and wrapped around the joint between segment closest to the stinger and the stinger itself. He landed behind the deathstalker and activated the fork, sending energy down the wires to cut into the armor. Immediately the beast started to thrash about, beginning a terrible game of tug of war, luckily greg's armor and strength kept him from sharing the similar fate of jaune earlier.

Ren and nora move to the sides and started attacking the legs. Nora smashed two in the top joint rendering them useless. While ren shoot at the torso connection taking out one of the legs.

Jaune and Pyrrha kept the claws and main focus of the monster on them, blocking with their shields and stabbing at the eyes.

Victor had jumped after greg but stayed on top and basically tap danced on the spot that the stinger need to go. With his crescendo chargers thou the taps might as well of been cannons when they eventually cracked the armor on the back.

As the back armor gave way the tail convulsed hard then before, finally loosing greg is footing and was slammed into one of the columns nearby. This shattered his helmet on impact, allowing his team to see is face for the first time. Mixed with the blood the poured from a cut was short blonde hair and charcoal black eyes that glared at the monster. With a yank, the fork wire disengaged and returned to the base.

See this jaune knew the plan was starting," victor! Your up."

Victor increased his tempo before somersaulting out of the way as the stinger crashed in the spot he was just at, wedging it in the crack.

"Ren!"

Ren jumped and fired at the frayed tail segment till it disconnected and the remaining part drew back, leaving the stinger in place.

"Nora, nail it!"

Nora nodded," heads up!" she jumped up on pyrrha's shield and combined with a blast from nora's hammer and a heave from Pyrrha, nora went skyward. When she reached her apex she gave a dreamy sigh before firing up and began spinning to build up momentum, going faster, and faster, and faster.

CRASH!

Before hitting the stinger dead center and driving it clean thru the deathstalker. It gave one last twitch, then collapsed. Greg limped over and fell on his back, head dizzy but with a small grin on his face. The others followed suit, all except jaune and pyrrha who stood to watch the fight the others were having with the nevermore.

* * *

The nevermore circled the around the base of the now decimated tower, dodging fireballs coming from one of the still standing columns. There stood yang firing off rounds to attract the giant bird like before.

And it worked, the nevermore veered in and straight at yang. She leapt and just as she was about to swallowed, she grabbed the top beak with one hand and braced herself with her legs. Once she was there yang commenced to rapidly fire fireballs down the gapping throat of the grimm.

"I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN. GRY." Then she back flipped out of the mouth and smirk as the nevermore crashed into the cliff. But she then remembered that bowen was still on it, looking she saw a glint of steel were the bird had crashed. It was bowen, slightly embedded into the wall.

"I'm okay!" came his call as he extracted himself and stood on the wall, parallel to the ground but didn't fall. He then started running up the cliff to the top.

Ruby stared as one of the team seemed to be abandoning them in their fight," where's he going?"

"don't know. Usually he's not one to run from a fight, but we can't worry about that now. Stay focus and we'll deal with it later." Aaron said.

With that weiss glided forward at the nevermore who'd come to rest on an archway near the cliff face. Jumping up she stabbed at the tail feathers and froze them to the archway, keeping the nevermore in place. Not that it didn't try to lift off.

Next up was aaron, as he ran his hand began to crackle and hiss. In his hand was a ball of lightning, but it didn't stop there. It continued to get louder and louder, till it rumbled like thunder or the roar of a demon. It also changed shape and color, gone was the blue sparking sphere, it was replaced with a yellow-orange face, the face of a snarling beast.

Aaron too leapt up like weiss but instead of the tail, aimed for the right wing. Just as he was about to hit, he drew back his fist,

"Fist of the Beast King!" and punched with all his strength. The aftermath was a grounded nevermore that was missing half of one of its wings, and the remaining piece being broken with bone shards poking out.

Back near the tower, yang and blake had tied blake's ribbon between two of the columns, and ruby was pulled back forming a makeshift slingshot. She was held there by a glyph from weiss.

"of course you'd come up with idea." Weiss said, noting the absurdity of this plan.

Not fazed by her partner's comment ruby focused on the grimm," think you can make the shot?"

"Can I?" weiss sounded almost offended by the remark.

Ruby turned and looked worriedly at weiss," can y.."

"oh course I can!" weiss shouted.

Ruby nodded and turned back to the bird, chambered a round and signaled to weiss.

She was off like a shot, screaming at the nevermore and hooked it at the neck. Thanks to glyphs provided by weiss she ran up the side of the cliff, using her speed semblance to go even faster. Suddenly from the top of the cliff came an immense flame that dropped down aiming for the nevermore.

Upon closer inspection shows that it was in fact bowen with his flaming sword, but the sword as much bigger now. The tip pierced the nevermore in the center of the forehead, shattering the armor plate there and continued down. The opposing forces of ruby going up and bowen pulling down caused the head to be severed from the body. The head and bowen plummeted down and crashed into the archway below kicking up a dust cloud.

When it cleared everyone could see ruby standing at the top edge with her cloak billowing, releasing rose petal on the wind. On the archway was the nevermore head impaled by the sword and bowen leaning against the handle panting.

"that's…what…you…get…for trying…to crush…me." He said.

Everyone from jaune to blake just stared in awe of the two, for that was a truly impressive showing.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said, thoroughly ruining the moment.

* * *

The test was over, and after everyone that required medical attention was taken care of, it was now time to present the teams.

At the front of the auditorium was Prof. Ozpin, with is signature cane and coffee cup. Having just announced team CRDL, there were only three teams left.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team "JNPR" led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

Nora glumped ren and gave a small squeal. Jaune looked taken aback, "led by?"

Ozpin nodded," Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha smiles and punches jaune in the shoulder as her own form of congratulations, unfortunately this knocks over jaune. Pyrrha smiles embarrassed by this before helping jaune up.

"next, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin smiled at this.

Yang hugged her sister tightly," I'm so proud of you." Weiss was surprised by the announcement of ruby as the leader, but quickly composed herself.

Ozpin cleared his throat to quite the applause." Yes and finally, Aaron Dryden, Victor Coffman, Greg Kilfson, and Bowen Knightly. You four did not retrieve any of the pieces from the temple. So…"

Victor spoke up before the headmaster could continue," Ozpin sir, victor has relic on him now, how can you say we don't have one?"

Raising his eyebrow ozpin asked," really and which piece do you have."

"I have the ashes of the Great Nano, a relic from the old country." Victor produced a glass snow globe, inside was a sheep and grey flakes spiraling around it," even now the ashes protect the lamb."

Ozpin coughed into his hand," uh…unfortunately that is not one of the pieces we used for the test, so I cannot accept it."

**[Headmaster, I have the white queen piece, if it is acceptable], **came a computerized voice. It was coming from greg, or at least from his wrist, and he held in his palm the aforementioned chess piece.

All the others had a look of being startled at the fact that greg had spoken, sort of.

"yes well, each team requires two of the same relics, so unless the other pair have the same one i…"

Ruby reached into her pouch, remembering the chess piece she'd stashed there earlier and tossed it at aaron.

Catching the thrown chess piece aaron spoke," apparently we also now have a white queen as well."

Ozpin merely sighed at the ridiculousness," since you now have two matching pieces, from this day forward you will work as team…"

"Angry Beavers!' bowen shouted.

"Angry Beavers?" ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

Bowen grinned widely and nodded," oh course, no one expects the angry beavers."

"team AGBV is it then. Led by Aaron Dryden." Ozpin relented," this is going to be a very odd year, I can already tell."

* * *

It was the night after the test and team announcements. Standing on one of the pillars of beacon stood a dark hooded figure.

"So the Invincible Girl and the Roaring Thunder, both in the same place. I guess the plan came move forward even faster than expected, better tell the boss."

The figure leaned back and fell of the pillar, but disappeared before hitting the floor below, leaving not trace but a single black feather that drifted down on a breeze.

An odd year indeed.

* * *

A/N: and the test is finally over, this chapter seemed to take forever. But two different fight scenes will do that I suppose. Let me know what you thought of them, any constructive comments are welcome. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyond my own OCs.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Vale. The birds were chirping, there was a light breeze and only a few fluffy clouds in the sky.

This was the scene visible from one of windows for a dorm room at the hunter academy, Beacon. Inside were newly admitted students who were sleeping peacefully after the ordeal of the team placement test the day before.

Unfortunately the peaceful atmosphere wasn't to last long.

PRRRREEEEEEETTTTT!

One of the students hit the floor after the whistle that was blasted right next to their head.

The student was none other than weiss in a baby blue nightgown, glaring up at her partner who was just standing there with the infernal whistle and a megawatt grin.

"Good morning team RWBY!" she said.

Weiss got up off the ground and dusted off her gown," What is wrong with you, why are you waking me up at this god awful hour ruby?"

"Now that you're up we can get down to business." Ruby said.

"What business?" weiss asked.

Suddenly yang appeared with arms full of…junk pretty much, "Decorating!"

Rubbing her ear to remove the crazy weiss stared at the sisters, "what?"

Then there was blake with a suitcase, "we still need to unpack…," the suitcase accidently opened spilling all of its contents on the floor, "and clean."

Weiss merely sighed and rubbed her eyes, but stopped when she realized something odd about her teammates. She looked at them again and now that she was more awake noticed they weren't wearing their usual outfits.

They were all wearing the same thing, a red plaid skirt that came down to mid-thigh, and white ruffled blouse under a dark red blazer. The only difference between the three was their leg wear, and of course ruby had her hood on.

_Ugh uniforms_ weiss thought as she collected her own uniform and head for the bathroom.

"weiss, where are you going?" ruby asked.

Weiss stopped before she closed the bathroom door," I'm getting ready for the day. There is no chance that I'm cleaning and decorating while in my nightgown. Just get started without me."

"ok, blake, yang, and weiss once she's done, along with their fearless leader ruby start their first mission. Banzai!"

"Banzai!" yang and blake join in on the battlecry.

What happened next can only be described as a whirlwind of activity.

Yang hung up posters of her boy band, Achieve Men.

Blake was sorting everyone's books, not that the others had too many. Ruby had some comics and textbooks, yang had gossip magazines, and weiss had a dust manual or two. As she was putting her books on the shelf, she stopped and looked around to make sure the others were distracted before quickly throwing a particular book in her bag, one that said "Ninja of love". _I can't believe I forgot that I brought that._ Obviously that one isn't for children or ruby for that matter.

Weiss, after her shower, found a painting in the back of the closet and decided to put it up.

Ruby had decided to put up the curtains on the window, but she wasn't tall enough so she used her scythe's pole to get them placed. Unfortunately she had the scythe blade extended so when she turned to ask the others how it looked, she ended up cutting the curtains in half.

After sewing the curtains back together they were done, almost.

"this isn't working." Weiss said.

She was of course talking about the four beds that were piled up in the middle of the room.

Yang put her chin in her hand," I guess we could get rid of some of our stuff."

"Or we could get rid of the beds, or even better make bunk beds!" ruby said excitedly.

"what a ridiculous idea." Weiss said.

Blake nodded," that would be the most efficient."

"Great idea ruby" yang rubbed her sister's head.

"Fine let's put it to a vote." Weiss demanded.

Ruby snickered at her," uh weiss, I think we just did." And she was right three to one were for the bunk beds.

Weiss huffed but helped, since her bed was one that could be crushed if it wasn't done properly.

"Objective Complete." The group stood back and admired their handiwork.

On one side the top bunk was suspended from the ceiling with thick rope. Don't ask were they got the rope, just go with it.

The other side's top bunk was stacked on top of thick backed books. Some of which looked like the textbooks needed for their classes.

Ok so the beds were more deathtraps than a place to relax, but it comes with being huntsmen.

DING DONG.

The girls started and looked around the room.

"uh, do we have a doorbell?" ruby asked.

Blake shook her head still looking for where the sound had come from.

DING DONG.

Weiss went to the door and opened it, stand on the other side was aaron.

He was also in uniform, but his was black slacks and blazer, navy blue vest and white collared shirt with a red tie.

Weiss stuck her head out and looks around their door, no button to indicate a doorbell.

"where you ringing a doorbell?" yang asked.

"no? we don't have doorbells, I just knocked like a normal person." Aaron raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

Ruby bounced over to the door as well, "so did you need something aaron?"

"one second." He then turned and knocked on the door across from team RWBY. After a few second the door opened and jaune stepped out, turning and looking at his door.

"did you guys hear that doorbell just now?" he asked

"nope. Anyways I just came by to remind ya that the schedule said that classes start at nine." Aaron leaned back as weiss got in his face.

"What?! It's eight fifty!" she turned and ran down the hall.

"r-right, to class!" ruby stuttered and yang, blake and she ran after weiss, quickly followed by jaune, ren, and nora. Pyrrha stopped before leaving and gave aaron a peculiar look, but followed after her team.

After the two groups had turned the corner aaron put a finger to his chin, "should I have told them that classes start later on the first day? Nah." With that he started back down the hall towards his room.

* * *

At nine twenty team AGBV walked into the classroom, most of the student were already seated and didn't bother to look at the newly arrived team, but 8 of them did look or glared if you want to be specific. Running to the class only to have to sit and wait was not a great way to start the day.

Weiss got up and stomped over to aaron and poked him in the chest, "you! Why didn't you tell us that class didn't start till nine thirty?! We ran all the way here and there was no one here, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Aaron looked over his shoulder at his team who were talking to each other," looks like I win victor, told ya weiss would be the one to yell at me." Victor handed over a 5 dollar bill, which aaron quickly pocketed. Then he turned back to weiss, who now had a vein pulsing on her forehead," I have nothing to say for myself since if I remember correctly I said that the schedule said when class started, nothing about today. Also didn't you check your scroll mail? The headmaster sent a message to everyone to tell them about the late start."

"I doubt that, I would have seen it." Weiss said before she grabbed her scroll from her pocket and checked. There was the message, saying exactly what aaron had said it would. " uh fine. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us."

"oh that. That was just for fun. Watching you guys run off like that was quite amusing. Why else would I do it?" aaron said with a straight face.

It looked like weiss was about to say something else when the teacher walked in and everyone quickly took a seat.

The teacher was a large elderly looking man. With the large grey eyebrows and mustache, not much else could be seen of his face. His large belly jiggled just a little as he walked to the front of the class. This was professor port.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grim have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. HA HA." Port said enthusiastically. But he was the only one, everyone else was merely staring.

" *cough* And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsman, Huntresses." Here he winked at yang who visible recoiled from the teacher.

Port didn't seem to notice this and continued with his introduction," Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!"

After this began what came to be seen as the most boring class ever taken, of all time. The teacher rambled on about a time when as a small boy he captured a beowolf, but considering the very nature of grimm this was probably a vast exaggeration of the truth.

Most of the students paid attention at the start, but soon began to either doze off or find something else to occupy themselves with.

Blake was reading from the textbook, unless one were to look over her shoulder and see that instead of the textbook was one of her personal books, one that was very…unsuited for a school environment.

Greg was one of the few that were still upright and facing forward. However his breathing was deep and even, showing the signs of sleeping. But this was fine as from his shoulder pad was a small camera with a flashing red light. He'd decided to simply record the lesson and catch up on his sleep.

Bowen on the other hand didn't even bother to look like he was awake and was dead asleep on his desk.

Behind bowen, victor held a block of wood and a small knife slowly whittling away at the wood while listening to port.

Aaron and Weiss were some of the only ones actually taking notes. At least until ruby began goofing off and distracting Weiss with her antics.

As ruby's actions became more and more juvenile, weiss's frustration grew more and more before it finally boiled over.

"In summary, a True huntsmen most be honorable, most be dependable. A True huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. Is there anyone among you that believe that they embody these qualities?" port ended his lecture and looked for any volunteers.

Jumping at the chance to prove herself, Weiss raised her hand," I do sir."

"Well than, prepare yourself and step forward to face your opponent." Port said.

Weiss left and a few minutes returned in her combat outfit, in that time the professor had brought in a cage that he was now standing to the side of.

The remainder of team RWBY cheered on their teammate.

"Go Weiss!" yang shouted.

"Fight well." Blake waved a flag with the team name on it, how she got a flag with that printed on it is a story for another time.

Ruby was the loudest of her group," YEAH, REPRESENT TEAM RWBY!"

Weiss turned and glared at her leader, "ruby I'm trying to focus."

Ruby deflated instantly at the cold tone," oh, sorry."

"Alright." Port said gaining everyone's attention," let the match begin." He then cut the lock on the cage with his blunder-axe.

The door fell over to reveal the grimm inside. It was a wild boar with large curved tusks and four eyes, a boarbatusk. As soon as the door hit the floor, the grimm snorted and charged at Weiss.

She twisted to the side and slashed as the boar ran past, but did no damage to the thick armor covering its hide.

"HAAH, weren't expecting that were you." Professor port laughed.

Trying to encourage her partner ruby said," hang in there Weiss."

The boarbatusk charged again at the heiress, and Weiss did the same gliding along the floor aiming at one of the eyes. But the grimm turned its head and sideswiped weiss's rapier, myrtenaster, and locked it between its tusks.

Weiss held onto the pummel as the grimm tried to shake her off. Professor seems to think this was all part of her strategy instead of the cluster-fuck it'd become.

"A bold approach, I like it."

"come on Weiss. Show that pig who's boss." Ruby called.

This had the unexpected effect of distracting Weiss just long enough for the boarbatusk to shake her loose from her sword. It also dislodged said sword from between the tusks and it was tossed behind the angry grimm.

"Well Mrs. Schee what will you do now that you are without your weapon?" Port asked.

Again the boar rushed Weiss and she rolled out of the way, dashing after her rapier. She slide, grabbing it, and turned standing. The boar stood at the other end of the room and pawed the ground.

Ruby watched the fight intensely, looking for something to help Weiss and suddenly noticed it," Weiss, go for the stomach, there isn't any armor there!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss yelled, finally having enough of her partner shouting things at her.

The grimm saw her broken concentration and started to roll at a startling speed, creating a spinning wheel and shot at the girl.

As the boar got near, Weiss deployed a glyph in the air between her and her enemy, and another behind and above herself. The boar struck the first glyph which stopped the spin and landed it on its back. Weiss the jumped on the second glyph which propelled her faster than usual and her impaled the grimm through the stomach, ending the fight.

Professor port clapped at the showing," well done. Well done indeed. It seems we truly are in the presence of a huntress in training. That is all for today, remember to answer the questions in the reading. Class dismissed."

At this Weiss got up and with an angry scowl on her face left the room.

Jaune watched her leave with a surprised look," jeez, what's with her?"

"that time of the month maybe." Bowen said before greg smacked him upside the head.

The rest of team RWBY glanced at each other, each wondering what was wrong with their teammate. Ruby quickly got up and went after Weiss.

The rest of the class slowly filed out, and once hearing shouting coming down on particular corridor chose to go the other way.

Aaron stopped thou and looked down the corridor before he turned to his team," you guys go ahead, I got a different class then ya'll anyway. I'm going to make sure ruby's ok."

**[Roger]** greg nodded. He and bowen walked away but victor stayed for a minute.

"Be careful of the white one, her mind is like swiss cheese my friend." He said before he too walked to the next class.

So aaron walked around the corner and saw that Weiss had disappeared, and in her place was ozpin with his ever present mug talking with ruby. Listening to ozpin reassure ruby that her being the leader wasn't a mistake made aaron glad that he wasn't the only one concerned.

Soon ozpin left to attend to whatever it was that headmasters did, leaving ruby there still looking down but not as much as before.

Aaron chose this time to go over," hey ruby. Saw you talking with the headmaster. Everything ok?"

"yeah he was just helping me with the Weiss thing." She said.

He nodded," well that's good. By the way you wouldn't have your copy of the leadership book would ya? I accidently left mine back at the dorm."

Ruby started looking in her bag," sure, that the next class right? Here…" the book wasn't there," woops, hehehe looks like I left mine too." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"no worries, guess we'll just have to go get them, I think we've got time." Aaron checked a clock down the hall. With that they started walking back to the dorms.

After a few minutes of quiet, aaron decided to restart the conversation," so first day on the job and already having problems huh?"

"I know, Weiss thinks that I don't have what it takes to be a leader." Ruby said.

"I'm not all that surprised. And in a way she's right."

"what?!" ruby gasped at that.

"look at it this way, she has 2,3 years more experience than you. She's been trained by some of the best money can buy, so at this time she would seem to be the better candidate for team leader." Aaron said stating the facts.

Ruby looked down," maybe your right, she would be a better leader than me."

Aaron touched her shoulder getting her to look at him," that's not what I said. I said that she has more training than you, but her training to be a CEO of a big company, not a leader of a team. Plus you didn't get your full education before coming here did you?"

"no, I still had two years at signal left to go." She said

"I thought so, just in case you didn't know, it is only in the last year of beginner training schools that they start teaching major teamwork and minor leadership skills to the students. Which means that while you have the individual skills to be here, you missed some important stuff being skipped forward." Aaron explained.

In the time it took to have this chat, they'd reached ruby's dorm. They entered and ruby started searching for the book while aaron stared at the beds and how they were stacked up.

"I'm going to need to get some 'get well soon' cards." He said

Ruby look up from looking under yang's bed," why do you say that?"

"for when these deathtraps come crumbling down." He pointed at the beds.

"They're fine." Ruby dismissed with a wave of her hand before huffing," man I can't find it, I don't even remember what it looks like."

"like this." Aaron handed her a book, _Leadership and You: a Guide to guiding others._ On the cover was a knight on a horse welding a banner and sword.

After a quick glance ruby found it on the bookshelf, guessing that blake had put it there this morning." Alright now we just have to go…get…yours. Wait a minute." She turned and glared lightly at aaron, who had a mischievous grin on his face," you had your book this entire time?"

"maybe." He said before guiding her out of the room," does it matter if I did little thorn? What matters is we are now ready for class."

Ruby crossed her arms and huffed but got a quizzical look on her face soon after," little thorn?"

"hey it was that or an endless deluge of flower names, Lilly, Sunflower, Lavender, yuck. And I may have been playing a little too much destiny recently".

"ok, and thanks for the pep talk." She smiled at her friend.

"that's what friends are for, so come on, don't want to actually be late for class this time."

They both laughed and jogged towards their class.

* * *

It was evening at beacon, classes were over for the day and many students were either getting dinner or in their dorms getting to know their new roommates better. But in a common room sat a single person watching TV.

"In other news, the annual Mistral Regional Tournament has been cancelled because more than halve of the contestants, including the four year winner Pyrrha Nikos, have disappeared. Authorities have not released details yet, but some have speculated that whatever has happened is also that same that caused the disappearance of the international champion, the Roaring Thunder, 3 years ago. Stay tunes as we bring you more new tonight…"

CLICK.

"Didn't tell anyone you were coming here Pyrrha, that's not very nice of you." The person turned to look at the door behind them.

There stood Pyrrha with a serious face and just a touch of anger.

"We have a lot to talk about." She said.

"I suppose we do. Where you like to start." Said the person still sitting on the couch.

"Why are you here, aaron?" Pyrrha asked.

"now that is a good question." Aaron smiled and patted to the seat next to him, "you might want to sit down for this."

* * *

A/N: there we go, finally in school. As always let me know what you liked or didn't liked. Till next time.


End file.
